


In what world..

by Cosmicheda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicheda/pseuds/Cosmicheda
Summary: This is a fandom crossover with Supergirl and The 100. It will only be a 3 chapter story that has Lexa as Commander Lexa from the planet Polis accidentally landing on earth on her way back to her planet from Arkadia. The DEO helps repair her ship so she can return to her planet but meanwhile Alex Danver's and her have a little fling. This is set after Alex kisses Maggie in the bar and Maggie says they should just be friends. Alex realizes she needs a little more experience with women before she tries with Maggie again and after talking with Lexa - she may just get that. Chapter #1 the DEO finds LexaChapter #2 NSFW Lexa/AlexChapter #3 Lexa returns to Polis





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got this idea last night after bingeing on Supergirl. Lexa is always going to be my #1, but I'm pretty in love with Alex Danvers, so I thought....why not bring them together? Hope you guys like it, it'll be 3 chapters and the layout of them is in the summary.

 

                Alex Danver’s walked into DEO headquarters, making a beeline straight to where she knew the director, Hank Henshaw, would be. She’d just received a text that another pod had crashed into National City and Kara had been able to pull whomever had been in that pod, out. She supposed that was a good enough cause to get off her ass and back to work, giving her an excuse to get Maggie out of her mind for a bit. The rejection was still fresh, and it wasn’t a feeling she knew how to handle.

                “What do we have?” Alex asked the moment she’d joined the group. Hank, Kara, and Winn were all standing in a half-circle. They turned in unison at the sound of her voice, giving her a visual of the newcomer. Alex faltered slightly, taking in the sight of the woman, or alien, they were standing around. She looked like a normal human woman, and she was beautiful. Alex took in her regal stature, the tight dark pants and black long sleeved shirt that clung to her fit body, her long chestnut colored hair was woven back in intricate braids that hung down her back. But what stood out most to Alex was the dark war paint that framed her vibrant green eyes, covering both eyes and extending back to her hairline, then dropping down in what resembled tear stains.

                “Agent Danvers,” Hank greeted with a nod. “This is Commander Lexa,” Kara introduced, motioning to the woman. Alex looked from her sister to the woman, and Lexa bowed her head in a slight greeting. “Commander Lexa?” Alex asked, a perfectly plucked eyebrow arching slightly. The woman stepped forward, stretching out a hand which Alex took cautiously before pulling away from the touch and looking to her sister for explanation. “Commander Lexa is from Polis,” Kara began, listing off a planet Alex was not familiar with. “So what are you doing here?” Alex asked – cutting straight to the chase. From the way everyone was standing around her so relaxed she didn’t appear to be an imminent threat. The fact she wasn’t wreaking havoc on National City also gave the impression she wasn’t there to mess with earth.

                Before Kara could answer, Commander Lexa spoke up. “Yes, as… Supergirl said, I am from the planet Polis. The Ice Nation attacked my planet and I went to Arkadia,” Alex looked to her sister for translation and the blonde piped up, “neighbor planet,” Alex nodded and turned back to Commander Lexa so she could continue, “to request the assistance of some of our allies. On my return to Polis my ship was thrown off course by a blast and I found myself here, on Earth.”

                “I took a look at her ship, it got a bit damaged going through the atmoshphere but I should be able to repair it within a day or to,” Winn offered, typing something on his keyboard quickly and bringing up photos of the Commander’s ship on the screen. Alex studied the photos for a moment before glancing at Hank sideways, “and we’re okay with this? Just putting her back on a ship and sending her home?” she was a little uncertain. They typically apprehended anyone that came to earth, or at least studied them. She’d never just sent one back before. “I need to get back to my people,” Commander Lexa said matter-of-factly. Alex pointedly ignored the other woman, waiting for her boss to answer. Hank shrugged a shoulder, “I don’t see why not. While I’d like to study her and see what she has to offer, I understand her duty to her people. She’s their commander, and she did not intentionally come to earth. If we can send her back on her way I see no reason not to.”

                Satisfied with his answer, Alex shrugged a shoulder, “okay. Can we at least get her a room so she doesn’t have to sit in a cell like a prisoner?” Hank nodded, “that can be arranged.” With her job having already been taken care of, Alex gave a nod in the Commanders direction before departing the area.

 

                The quick footsteps behind her indicated her sister was following behind so she slowed her pace so that Kara could catch up. “Are you okay?” the blonde asked in concern, having picked up on her sister’s mood being off. Alex nodded, deflecting. “No, you’re not,” Kara answered her own question. Alex stopped when she reached her desk, leaning against the side of it, “I am,” she argued. “Is it about Maggie?” Kara pressed. Alex kept her face emotionless at the mention of the name but her sister knew her too well to be fooled, Kara’s face softened as she put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “are things still weird between you two?”

                Alex brushed off the comforting gesture and turned to her desk, “yeah, but it’ll be fine. I made a mistake and now I’ve learned from it.” Kara watched as her sister sat at her desk, indicating she was done with the conversation. Knowing better than to push her, Kara sighed and walked away, needing to get back to CATCO.

 

…

 

                Alex kept herself busy catching up on paperwork and occasionally going to check on Winn’s progress on the Commander’s ship. Maggie had already texted her twice, asking if she was angry and if she wanted to shoot some pool. Alex had ignored both texts, letting her silence be the answer. She wasn’t angry – to be honest. She felt foolish and she felt rejected, both of those feelings hurt her pride and her heart. When Winn had announced he had done all he could do for the night and was heading home, Alex bid him a good night and went to check with Hank to see if he needed anything else from her. It had been a relatively quiet couple of days. He, too, was heading home – and just told her to keep her phone close in case anything happened.

                Once everyone had gone home Alex did a walk-through of the building, wanting to clear her mind. She checked in on their prisoners, making sure everyone was accounted for. As she walked down one of the hallways she noticed Commander Lexa outside of her room, leaning against the hallway wall. “Can I help you with anything?” Alex asked suspiciously, wondering why she was out of her room. It wasn’t as if she could really go anywhere by up and down the hall – the entrance to both the prisoner hallway and the spare rooms was secured. The commander caught her look and offered a small smile, “you still don’t trust me, do you?” she asked. Alex leaned against the wall opposite of her, crossing her arms, “I don’t trust easy,” she replied. Commander Lexa nodded, “neither do I. It’s a good trait to have. I find that trusting in people is a quick way to get killed.” Alex quirked a brow, trying to read the angle of her words. “My planet is at war, right now. Tensions are high – trust is foolish in times like these,” she explained. Alex nodded, finding herself taking in the woman’s appearance again. Her black war paint was gone, her braids had been unraveled and her long hair was now thrown over one of her shoulders loosely. Her clothes from earlier had been replaced by DEO issued black pants and a loose black shirt – something a little more comfortable to sleep in until her ship was fixed.

                “Winn made good progress, you may be able to leave tomorrow,” Alex offered, noticing the green eyes that were trained on her intently. The Commander nodded, her eyes still searching Alex’s face. “Something troubles you,” she stated, it wasn’t a question, just a statement and an invitation to talk. Alex narrowed her eyes, “what makes you say that?”

                Commander Lexa smiled, “my people are very good at reading each other, I guess you could say that’s one of our gifts. We’re all practiced at hiding our emotions, it seems people on your planet are not quite as good at it.” Alex frowned, thinking she had a pretty good poker-face. The only person that really saw through it was Kara, and that was only because they were sisters. “So what it is?” the commander asked curiously. Alex let out a sigh and slumped further into the wall, she didn’t trust this woman, but at the same time the thought of talking to someone was appealing. She didn’t want to talk to Kara about her girl problems just yet – her coming out was still new for both of them.

                “I was interested in someone…” Alex began slowly, Maggie’s face entering her thoughts, “and I thought they were interested in me. But she said we’re at different stages of our life and she didn’t think it would be right if we…pursued anything more than friendship.” Alex was watching, wanting to see the commander’s reaction to implying she was interested in a woman. She’d only come out to Kara so far – so she was interested to see how someone else might take it. Commander Lexa was safe because she was someone temporary in Alex’s life. The Commander’s facial expression didn’t change, seemingly unphased by the fact Alex was into another woman. “And you don’t agree with her thoughts?” Lexa asked, genuinely interested. Alex shrugged, feeling frustrated at the thought, “I mean, I guess I can see where she’s coming from. I’m just coming out and she’s been out for so long. I guess she doesn’t want to be my first?” Alex had no idea why she was talking so much to a complete stranger – from another planet – but it felt good to get it off her chest. Commander Lexa’s brows furrowed in confusion, “what do you mean by come out?” she asked. Alex cocked her head, not having considered it wasn’t a universal term. “As in… tell people I’m gay?” the still-confused look on the Commander’s face made Alex chuckle, apparently other planets weren’t innately homophobic. “It means I like other women, not men. Is that not a thing where you are from?” she asked. The Commander Lexa let out a soft laugh, “oh that is very much a _thing_. It is normal for us, though? We don’t seem each other in terms of man or woman. If we are attracted to someone, then we act on it. There’s no shame for it.”

                Alex was quiet for a moment, letting those words sink in, it would be so much simpler if Earth was that way, too. What would it be like to not feel shame or worry when she thought about other women and what her family or co-workers might think if they knew she liked them. “So, you are just realizing these feelings, she’s experienced with them,” the Commander was recapping the conversation, now that she understood all of the terms, “so it sounds like she just wants you to be more experienced? Or to be certain it’s what you want?”

                The redhead gnawed at her lower lip, looking away from the Commander’s eyes, “I guess,” she agreed with a sigh. “I mean, I came out because of her! What, am I just supposed to date other women until I get a few notches in my belt?” The question was rhetorical, but apparently, Polis wasn’t well versed in such questions. “Have you ever been with another woman?” she asked curiously, taking in the distress behind Alex’s eyes. Alex shook her head, still looking at the ground, “no. Which is why I don’t blame her. I have no idea what I’m even doing. I don’t know how to be with a woman, so it’s not like I can even offer her anything.”

                Alex peered up, seeing a small smirk on the Commander’s face. It seemed amused, more than anything. “What? Have _you_?” she joked. When the Commander nodded Alex blushed suddenly. “What’s it like?” she asked in a small voice. Again, she reminded herself she’d never see this woman again after tomorrow – so why not ask her questions? Learn something from her?

                The Commander took her weight off the wall and stepped forward, making the hallway seem impossibly small. “Do you want me to show you?” she asked – completely serious.

                Silence hung in the air for a moment, Alex’s jaw hanging open slightly. She had to remind herself that the Commander was not from Earth – and that she was used to other customs and social situations. This probably wasn’t even strange on her planet, just offering up sex. It obviously wasn’t foreign for her to be with another woman. When Alex didn’t reply, the Commander took another step towards her, “maybe you can learn a thing or two before I leave,” she said in her matter-of-fact voice.

                Alex’s mind was spinning at the proposition, it was crazy! But before she could overthink it and talk herself out of it she found her traitorous mouth opening and a response formulating on its own accord.

                “Okay.”


End file.
